


The Mean Girl Has Fallen In Love With The Nerd Girl!

by SpongeGuy



Series: Lumity Series [4]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AFTER SPELLBOUND 3, CANON WITH SPELLBOUND BTW, Crack Ship!, Dedicated to esp3ons, F/F, WHICH IS CALLED TRUST YOUR HOME, Yes Really, anyway, crack ship time!, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpongeGuy/pseuds/SpongeGuy
Summary: Gays in a clubhouse. What will they do?
Relationships: Boscha and Willow, Boscha/Willow
Series: Lumity Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666093
Comments: 9
Kudos: 275





	The Mean Girl Has Fallen In Love With The Nerd Girl!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dykespeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykespeon/gifts).



“Ugh…”

Willow tried to ignore.

“Ughhh…”

Willow took a deep breath, trying her BEST to ignore.

“Ughhhhhhhhh…”

Willow was this close to bursting, but she was stronger than this, she could do this, she could ignore…

“UGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Willow couldn’t ignore.

Placing the quill down gently and then stomping on the floor in a not very threatening way, she walked up to the girl she was forced to be cooped up with for the next few hours until she was free of her assholery, Boscha.

Willow stared down at the potion’s coven girl, 2 of the 3 eyes the annoying rich girl possessed staring away from her, the one at the top looking quite intently at Willow, not that Willow cared in the slightest.

“Ok, what is it now? Is it my hair? I know it’s like a “Giant Dust Bunny with an allergic reaction to Lame!”, Willow asked, flustered and annoyed, fists shaking.

Boscha laughed. “That was a good one.”

Willow continued, voice shaking with her fist. “Maybe it’s my clothes, that make me look like a detective solving the case of why he’s such a NERD?”

“The coat is SOOOOO last Wednesday, at 16:37 PM, it’s not MY fault you don’t keep up with the trends.”, Bosca barbed, but Willow wasn’t done.

“Ok, so maybe it’s the fact that I have 4 eyes, and you only have 3, and that makes you feel inferior?”

Boscha finally got red here and she stood up and shouted. “NOW LISTEN HERE, I’M SUPPOSED TO BE AHEAD OF YOU, THOSE GLASSES ARE AN UNFAIR ADVANTAGE!”

Willow honestly wanted to go crazy, go stupid, and let her plants loose and teach Boscha a lesson by hanging her off a flag pole or something, but she knew it was wrong. Good people didn’t hurt others, even if those others were… INCREDIBLY irritating.

Instead, Willow took a deep breath and returned to the flimsy desk Boscha had “borrowed” from the dump and sat down again to finish her “work” (read: Boscha’s plant homework).

“You know, if you actually paid attention in Plants class you wouldn’t even need the “pain” of inviting me.”, Willow pointed out, letting out a huff as she answered questions about ferns and fly traps.

Boscha, who was dishing out loogies to passing strangers from outside her clubhouse, turned her head to Willow and laughed sarcastically. “Ha ha. VERY funny, half-a-witch-Willow.”

Willow prayed for strength.

“Besides, I have WAY more important things to do!”, Boscha said, and she let out an impressive sounding loogie that zinged off a street sign and splattered onto a conformatorium guard, who began to shout at the sky. Boscha snickered, but the snicker turned into a giggle, and Willow for just a moment found it cute before she resumed her grumpiness.

“Yeah, like ruining people’s lives.”

“By bettering mine! It’s a fair cop!”, Boscha said, and Willow raised an eyebrow.

“…What?”, Boscha asked, getting oddly self conscious. She panicked as she came up with a possibility. “IS IT MY CHIN? DO I HAVE SPITTLE ON IT? EWWW!”

“NO NO! I just… It’s…”, Willow now felt sheepish, this was a weird thing to point out.

Boscha, who was getting annoyed, lashed out. “Come on, Half-a-Witch, just tell me!”

Willow, massaging her temples, spat it out. “Ok, so um… Why is it that even when you look away your third eye is following me? It Kinda makes me uncomfortable!”

Boscha turned fiery red and yet she was frozen: What was that girl talking about? Of course she wasn’t doing that, what was there to look at? Some ugly, dumb, boring, dry nerd?

“I mean… Not that there’s NO reason to look…”, Boscha thought with a slight smirk as she admired Willow’s green eyes for a moment, as those eyes waited for an answer. “…Not bad at all for half a witch…”

But Boscha soon remembered her place and she quickly jumped into denial. “AH THAT IS THERE IS NO REASON TO LOOK WHY WOULD I YOU ARE JUST SOME NERDY PLANT GIRL GET BACK TO WORK!”

Willow groaned. Why had she let Boscha talk her into this? Sure, she was easily peer pressured, but she could have said no! She could have!

…Could she?

It was sort of fuzzy, really. Willow had never really looked at Boscha before, since usually she hung out with Amity, and Amity was more… Eye catching when it comes to early traumatic events in her life. Boscha was just a mean girl who happened to be around Amity, so Willow didn’t give her the time of day.

That is until Boscha stormed at her one day out of nowhere, said “Hey, plants girl, I need someone to help me do my homework, my hideout, after school, don’t be late!”, and then stuck her tongue out before laughing obnoxiously.

Willow had hated all of it, but the main thing she had noticed outside of the jerkiness was Boscha’s third eye, it was watching her with interest rather than trepidation, and it was sort of…

Pretty?

“Ugh, ew, no, what am I thnking?”, Willow said, trying her best to ignore the lingering desire to look at that eye again and fall into its charms. “Just get this over with, Willow, just get this over with.”

A sigh, a shake of her bones, and a deep breath, and Willow resumed her work while Boscha, trying to ignore the odd moment from before, walked up to her and looked down at the assignment with morbid curiosity.

Boscha came from one of the richest and most powerful magical families in The Boiling Isles, and so she had a reputation to keep. And while she did love the advantages of it, and the fact that her “misdemeanors” were always allowed to slide, it came with one AWFUL side effect: Boscha had massive expectations.

And she wasn’t… The most talented witch out there.

In fact, Bosca was literally only good at one kind of magic: Potions (hence her coven): She could turn you into a Wedgie, she could make you give yourself noogies for a week and she could make you tag a locker and the graffiti would make fun of you.

But this meant that Boscha was not showing the emperor’s coven potential her parents sought for, so she was now being forced to take extra classes with a bunch of sad pathetic nerds, and it made her want to crawl out of her own skin.

And looking down at the assignment made things worse: “How can you do this kind of stuff EVERY day? It’s SO boring!”, Boscha said, chin resting on Willow’s hair without even noticing.

Willow lied to herself and decided her cheeks were hot because of the humidity, and she looked up, green eyes meeting three eyes. Both girls tried not to gaze too much. “It wouldn’t be boring if you gave it a try.”

“No thank you, as I said I am busy being FABULOUS!”, Boscha said, and Willow groaned as Boscha got off of her hair and began to twirl like an idiot.

Willow turned to her and frowned. “Yeah, fabulously annoying! You can’t even leave me alone for enough time to get this work done!”

“Sorry, Half-A-Witch, I’m not listening!”, Boscha said with a smirk and she began to listen to some inane pop music.

Willow was snapping, and she stood up and marched to her, red with anger. “Stop calling me that!”

“Why? It’s true!”, Boscha snickered, still dancing.

“Yeah? Well…”, Willow felt anger bubbling up to the surface and she burst before she could really think. “At least I’m good at one kind of magic! You’re barely passing yours!”

Now Boscha was getting angry, and she growled at Willow, cheeks getting red too. “I… I AM GOOD! I just… I just don’t care!”

Willow didn’t falter however, she smirked; the ball was at her court, Boscha had made a mistake. “Oh really? Well if you don’t care why ask me to help you with your plant homework?”

“Because…”, Boscha was getting more and more flustered; blood had been drawn. “BECAUSE I DECIDED TO!”

“THAT’S NOT AN ANSWER!”

“YES IT IS!”

The two began to lock heads, pushing against each other. “Just admit it: You’re insecure and you’re afraid, just like me!”, Willow shouted.

“I’M NOTHING LIKE YOU! I’M RICH, POPULAR, HILLARIOUS! ALL YOU HAVE ARE PRETTY EYES AND SOFT HAIR!”, Boscha shouted, not even realizing she had said that, and neither did Willow.

“OH WOW, SO WHAT? YOUR SOFT FINGERS AND ENGROSSING THIRD EYE WON’T GET ME TO STOP SAYING IT: YOU’RE AS DUMB AS ME!”

“I’M… I’M NOT DUMB! I’M NOT!”

Boscha actually seemed to start getting emotional, and Willow, sensing this, let go for a moment. Boscha was red, her eyes were puffy, and she turned away from her with a sigh. “…I’m not dumb.”

Willow started to feel bad, and she backed off. “Oh, no! Of course not! I… Uh…”

Willow considered resuming the work, never speaking to Boscha gain and moving on with her life. Things would be so much easier without this pain.

Now, Boscha felt bad. Willow wasn’t dumb, she knew that. And Willow was also not nearly as bad as she was describing. After all, she WAS helping her despite everything.

But Boscha was not good at being nice; Boscha had to hurt people, it was the only thing she was good at.

“…Stupid Half-A-Witch…”, she muttered, just loud enough for Willow to hear.

And that was it. The straw that broke the camel’s back.

“OK, THAT’S IT! YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?!”, Willow screamed, and she lunged at Boscha, who was taken by surprise. The two rolled around the clubhouse, pulling at each other’s hair (“Why is it so SOFT?”, they both thought) and sort of just moving on the floor. It wasn’t really a fight as much as it was Willow’s frustrations with Boscha and Boscha’s frustrations with herself rolled into one rolly ball.

“STOP CALLING ME THAT!”, Willo shouted.

“STOP MAKING ME FEEL DUMB!”, Boscha shouted back.

“ONLY IF YOU HELP ME! IT’S YOUR WORK TOO FOR FUCK SAKE AND I BET YOU COULD DO IT!”, Willow said, ever the encouraging.

Boscha looked down at Willow’s nose, which wrinkled, and she couldn’t take it anymore.

“ONLY IF YOU STOP BEING SO PRETTY!”, Boscha shouted and with that the two collided into a wall and lied there, Boscha just hovering over Willow.

Time stopped; the two stared at each other with confusion and fear. Willow was as red as a rose, no one had EVER said that, certainly not someone like Boscha, who was conventionally attractive according to Willow.

Willow began to notice the parts of Boscha that weren’t mean: Her hair was a delightful shade of pink, like strawberry ice cream on a hot summer’s day. Her hands were so weirdly soft, something she would never have expected. It was like they were protecting her despite the fact that she was sort of a bully. Only now did Willow realize they were clasping hands. And then there were those eyes: Two which tried to stare away, to ignore, but a lingering third one, one that told a very different story, one that seemed…

To care.

Willow had never been this close to anyone, let alone a pretty girl. She got a little flustered. Was it weird that she wanted to stroke her cheek, maybe even kiss it? “…I mean… I’m not the only knockout here.”

Boscha had to laugh, and she did, and that made Willow laugh. Boscha had never noticed what a cute laugh Willow had, it was like an embarrassed giggle, but one that wanted to break free. Boscha then realized she had never heard Willow laugh. And now she sort of wanted to hear it all the time.

And it wasn’t just the laugh: Willow’s hair looked like a fluffy mushy pillow, and Boscha wondered if it really was as soft as she remembered. And if you added the aforementioned hand holding, Boscha didn’t see a reason to let go. And those eyes…

Green like the grass, like the trees, green like the stem of a beautiful rose.

A beautiful willow.

Boscha liked to pretend she was always happy and partying, but it was a lie: She was worried about her parent’s approval. Her family was always behind the Blights, if she didn’t make it to the Emperor’s Coven, she would be shamed, exiled.

Boscha liked to pretend, but she never felt safe, which is why she lashed out.

…Was this what safe felt like?

“…You know… For a half-a-witch…”

Boscha smiled slightly, pink cheeks a plenty. “You’re not half bad.”

Willow laughed again, and Boscha mentally fist pumped, before the two realized how close they were.

And for a moment, they considered it…

For a moment, they wondered if they should…

But they didn’t.

Getting off each other, the two sheepishly laughed, before Willow decided to go back to her work, not noticing that Boscha was tagging along.

“…I’m sorry. Even if you are a jerk, it doesn’t make me ok to do the same to you. You asked for my help, I’ll give it to you.”, Willow said, and she returned to her work, one hand only.

Boscha gulped; this was harder than she thought. She looked away, but the third eye showed sorrow. “…I too… May have been harsh…”

Boscha had to rouse all her strength to do it, but she knew for once that this was the right thing. “Maybe… We can avoid this… If you teach me how to do it?”

Boscha panted. “Oh man that was hard!”

Willow fought a giggle, and smiled up at Boscha. “…Ok… I think I could do that.”

She then narrowed her eyes. “But no more Half-A-Witch, ok?”

Boscha cringed; that HAD been harsh, hadn’t it? “…Ok… But no more dumb!”

Willow nodded. Fair was fair. “…Ok… So, sit down, and I’ll explain.”

Boscha saw there were two chairs and thanked the stars. Sitting on Willow’s lap was too much for now.

She took the other chair and smiled sheepishly. “…I… I might take a while to get this.”, she said, two eyes travelling towards a flying griffon.

Willow shook her head humorously. “It’s ok, I understand. We’ll get through this together.”

Boscha and Willow began to work together…

Their hands still hadn’t left each other since the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> to the person who sent a comment asking to make doodles, i don't want any drawings (just a personal preference), but thank you anyway


End file.
